Secret Burning Passions
by sephywife69
Summary: Cloud's a new recruit at Shinra, and Sephiroth has a lustful eye on him... But Cloud's attracted to somebody else. There's going to be trouble! YAOI- Cloud, Seph, Zack, Genesis, Reno, Tseng, Angeal, Rufus and Vincent among others... NOW WITH VAMPIRES
1. Stolen Glances

Secret Burning Passions

_A/N: I wanted to try my hand at something sensual. Pun unintended! XD I hope you enjoy this, anyway._

_PS: I've learned a lot since my last fan fic. Although I'm keeping it up there for now, I'm not really happy with it; Sephy and Aeris are kind of OOC, huh? Please don't judge this fic by the standards in that one. I've improved!_

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stared at the blond.<p>

The younger man's hair brushed delicately against the nape of his neck, soft yellow spikes like chocobo down. Sephiroth shivered, imagining running his hands through that hair. First, in his leather gloves, tight as a second skin, and then slowly inching them off, finger by finger, until his _real _skin could lose itself in the silkiness of that hair. Still staring at the younger recruit, he shifted in his seat, letting out a quiet moan. How old was the blond? Sixteen? Seventeen? He _had _to know the boy's name.

Across the Shinra canteen, Cloud sat, oblivious. His attention was on his meal. Well, that and the handsome, dark-haired man sitting two places to his left. Cloud already knew his name; _everyone _knew his name. Zack. Cloud tried to concentrate on his food. It was silly to think that a gorgeous guy like that would ever look twice at him. Zack could have anyone he wanted, and Cloud was nothing special. He was nervous about the big Soldier entrance exam coming up, for a start. What kind of future Soldier got _nervous_? Oh, he was never going to get in... Cloud stabbed a lump of potato with his fork, angry at himself- and ashamed. Only his first day at Shinra, and he was already thinking like a baby.

"Hey, you- it's Cloud, right?"

Cloud's head jerked up.

_Zack _was talking to him.

"Um, y-yeah..." Cloud's heart raced. _Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid... _"Um, so, yeah, um, yeah, so, um..." _Damn._

Zack just laughed. "Aw, don't be nervous. Everyone's nervous on their first day. You'll settle in. Hey, when you're done, you want me to show you around?"

Cloud's eyes widened. He couldn't _believe _it! He tried not to lose himself in the velvety caress of Zack's voice, and instead managed a quivering nod.

"Y-yeah, um, so, um, yeah, yeah, um..."

"That's the spirit!" Zack grinned and ruffled Cloud's hair; Cloud nearly passed out.

Across the canteen, Sephiroth snarled...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dun dun dunnnnn! :P Please read and review!_


	2. Longing

In the hubbub of the canteen, nobody noticed the Silver General kick his chair under the table and storm out.

Nobody except Genesis.

Genesis sighed. He'd recognised the predatory, lustful look in Sephiroth's eyes. Recognised it, and felt it pierce his heart like a knife. Why wouldn't Sephiroth ever look at _him _like that? It seemed like everyone in Soldier was begging to screw Genesis- everyone except the one man who mattered.

Sephiroth.

Sephiroth, with his long, silver hair that sometimes got caught in his collar and tickled his cheeks. Sephiroth with his muscled chest and powerful legs, with his rippling abs all straining under black leather. Genesis watched him, secretly, when they trained. He liked to see the sweat beading on Seph's neck, as the General practiced sword thrusts- Genesis would fantasise that Seph was thrusting an altogether different sword. Later, in the Soldier showers, Genesis would sneak glances, always excited at the thought that he might get caught. Once, Seph _had _almost caught him, and Genesis had had to turn away quickly to hide the signs of his arousal. Even thinking about it now made shivers run up Genesis' spine.

Purring at the memory, Genesis munched on another mouthful of potato. No, enough was enough. He had no choice: he was going to have to seduce Sephiroth, and release this unbearable tension once and for all.

Perhaps Hojo would brew him a love-potion...

Meanwhile, Zack and Cloud had just finished their meals. Zack smiled.

"Okay, blondie, ready for the tour?"

"Um, yeah, um..." Cloud kind of wanted to tell Zack off for using the nickname he hated, but then in Z_ack's _voice, it sounded nice... kind of... _sexy_...

"Hmm.." said Zack, and suddenly he leant in so close that Cloud couldn't breathe, his heart hammering. "Sooo..." said Zack. He gazed at Cloud dangerously, looking like a seducer. "You're so submissive. It's kind of exciting..."

Cloud gasped and Zack sat back again, laughing, acting normal. Cloud's world seemed to swirl. Cloud stared. Had Zack really just said that? Had he misheard? Had he _imagined _it? It would be just like him to go crazy...

"So, a tour!" announced Zack, standing up. Cloud gave his head a sharp shake, trying to calm down. Zack blinked at him. "Wait, you don't want to go?"

Cloud squeaked. "Um, no, um, just, um..."

Zack relaxed. Cloud saw him give a contented sigh, and he shivered pleasurably. "Okay," said Zack. "Follow me, recruit."

Cloud nodded, smiling timidly.

"I can't wait to show you the showers..."


	3. Plotting

After marching out of the canteen, Sephiroth went straight to his office, locked himself in and then sank down on the chair, in furious misery. Zack! Damn that Zack! Snatching his sexy baby chocobo away before he'd had a single peck!

Oh, he'd get him back. Oh, he'd make him suffer, make him pay, really pay, really, _really_ regret getting in the way of the Silver General!

Sephiroth took a deep breath, fists clenched, and then stood up again. After a few seconds, he started to laugh, his shoulders shaking. There was a cunning look in his eyes.

Time for a plan...

.

"I need a love potion," said Genesis, marching into Hojo's lab. He'd just taken a boat to Nibelheim.

"Hello, friend of my son!" Hojo got up from his test-tube-covered desk and slimed his way over to Genesis. Genesis glared.

"Don't call me that. He will never be your son."

Genesis would never forget what Sephiroth had told him. The needles, piercing his skin and his internal organs when he was little more than a baby. His screams, which Hojo had ignored, laughing madly as the light glinted off his glasses like the sun glinting off a guillotine in a public execution. The pain as mako burned its way through his system, turning him into a creature that was more monster than man.

No. Sephiroth would _never _forgive Hojo, and neither would Genesis.

But he needed that love potion.

"One can't change one's _genes_, Genesis!" cackled Hojo. "We scientists may be able to clone people, but _genetic _manipulation is still a _long _way off!"

"Shut up and give me a love-potion," said Genesis. Hojo frowned, apparently hearing him for the first time.

"What do you want that for?"

Genesis bit his lip. "Don't ask stupid questions," he said, with a flamboyantly dismissive gesture.

"Ooh, grumpy, grumpy..." Hojo giggled, voice squeaking. "Well now, come this way..." He led Genesis deeper into the lab, seeming innocent.

But there was a creepy gleam in his eyes. It looked like Genesis might be in trouble...

Back at Shinra, Zack was giving Cloud the tour of the barracks. They went up a narrow corridor that was so narrow that they were almost touching as they walked down it. Cloud closed his eyes, feeling sparks.

"Hey, open your eyes and look!"

Cloud's eyes flew open as Zack opened a door in front of them. After a nod from Zack, Cloud leaned forward to see what was inside...

… And a pair of hands pushed him in!


	4. Cloud's Memory

"Here you go!" said Hojo, thrusting a small bottle into Genesis' hands. "It's a potion made from mako. Normally, that mako would solidify into a ball of 'manipulate' materia, but because I am a genius, I have transformed it into a love potion. Use it well, teeheehee!" Hojo shuffled away.

Genesis peered at the vial. It looked ominous. The glass was spiky and clouded, and the potion within was a thick, tarry black, like old blood. There were some instructions carved into the side:

'_Put this bottle of love-potion in the person's food or drink, and they will fall in love with the next person they see. Warning: if the person is a virgin, the potion will explode in their veins, killing everyone in the room when they lose their virginity. Enjoy!' _

Genesis smirked. No worries if he accidentally drank some by mistake, then. And he knew Sephiroth had popped his cherry with some woman (ugh, _women- so _unattractive- what _did _people see in them?) a while back.

Looked like this plan would be a piece of cake! Hm, maybe he'd put the potion _in _ a piece of cake... Genesis cackled to himself and headed back to HQ.

.

"Um..." Cloud felt himself blushing. They were in the shower block! Zack followed him in and closed the door behind them. It shut with a soft click. Cloud's heart beat fast. "Um..."

"Relax..." Zack reached up and turned on one of the showers, before starting to massage Cloud's shoulders. Warm water cascaded over them; in moments they were soaked to the skin. Cloud gasped, seeing Zack's t-shirt clinging to the muscles of his chest, his hair pushed flat under the weight of the water. Rivers of liquid ran down his legs, soaking through his trousers until they were as tight as PVC. In the steam and the heat of the shower, unable to tear his eyes away, Cloud felt himself growing faint.

"Come on," said Zack, suddenly reaching for Cloud's top with animal lust. Cloud squeaked as the dark-haired man tried to yank the garment over his shoulders, his breathing ragged. Zack's voice was low and dangerous. Cloud trembled. He wanted to give in, but... but..

**FLASHBACK**

"_Cloud," said Tifa, on top of the Nibelheim well. "You'll love me forever, right?"_

"_Sure," said Cloud, nodding. It was a lie, of course; he was gay, but you didn't go announcing that sort of thing in a small, intolerant town like Nibelheim. And besides, Tifa really did love him. Maybe he could fake it. Pretend to love her back. Nobody would ever know._

"_Cloud, will you promise me... Cloud, promise you'll wait for me. Don't lose your virginity to anyone else, okay? I- I want to be your first." Tifa went bright red._

_And Cloud had promised._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Cloud cursed inwardly. Why had he made that stupid, _stupid _promise? He couldn't go back on a _promise_ (not unless Tifa was okay with it, anyway, but he'd have to ask her and that meant telling her he was gay and he wouldn't see her for months _anyway_). He had honour. He felt furious, and then miserable, as Zack slid his hands down his bare chest, his top falling to the floor with a wet slap.

"Um..." he took a step back, bottom lip wobbling.

"What's wrong?" asked Zack. Cloud could see Zack's frustration. Trying not to cry, the blond shook his head.

"Um, sorry, I don't- I don't feel the same way!" he lied in a howl, before turning on his heel and running. He didn't care that he was soaking wet and half naked. He just had to get away.

Before he burst into tears.


	5. Seduction

Sephiroth paced up and down his office. A plan, a plan, a plan...

_Think like a general!_

So, his objective? Seduce Cloud Strife.

His method? Sephiroth paused in the middle of his pacing, pausing for thought. What sort of thing would a rookie want? Sephiroth supposed that Cloud wouldn't actually be able to resist him anyway; it wasn't like he could fight him off. But Sephiroth had standards, _honour_. No, he wouldn't rape the new recruit. He'd win his heart's desire fair and square.

_(A/N: Square-**Enix**, lol!)_

A rookie's desires, a rookie's desires... as Sephiroth pondered, the dinner bell rang. With a sigh, he headed to his office door, and then froze, hearing voices on the other side.

"Man, I'm hungry! Hope the food's good. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and lemme tell you, this rookie has one _big, empty _stomach!"

A cat-like grin spread across Sephiroth's face.

_Of course._

.

When the dinner bell rang, Genesis was already in the canteen. He hurried over to Sephiroth's usual place, flicking his gaze around to make sure nobody was watching. As Soldiers, the finest troops Shinra had to offer, they received their food in fancy dishes, waiting at their places.

_Which makes it easy to spike!_

Genesis grinned as he flipped the lid off Sephiroth's dish and tipped the love potion into the gravy within. It frothed and bubbled for a few seconds, before sinking in. The gravy looked darker now, but Genesis doubted anyone would notice. Smiling, he slipped away, settling innocently into his usual seat next to Sephiroth as the first few employees milled into the dining hall. He licked his lips with anticipation.

He didn't notice that some of the potion had splashed onto those very lips.

.

Cloud tried not to cry as he stumbled into the canteen. He saw Zack getting his food a few steps ahead, but when Zack saw him, Zack quickly turned away with a look of hurt disgust. Cloud was unwanted. Unloved. He hated himself- and Zack hated him, too, which made everything worse.

After sitting down (alone), he chewed on his meal in silence, the potatoes tasteless in his mouth. He wanted to talk to Zack, to explain, but he was scared. Scared Zack would tempt him again, and this time he wouldn't be able to resist. No, it was better this way.

It was better that he gave up on love.

.

As Sephiroth entered the canteen, he caught sight of the delicate, innocent (_oh, so innocent_) blond recruit sitting at a table, alone. The boy's vulnerability, such a turn on... Sephiroth quickly walked up to his place next to Genesis, his breath coming in gasps. He glanced back at the boy, who had nearly finished his meal. He didn't look full, though. Good. Excellent.

Sephiroth picked up his plate and then softly trod over to the new recruit, feeling the tension rising with every step. He imagined sneaking up on the blond, sliding his hands around him from behind and tracing the delicate curve of his nose, his cheek, before moving his fingers to his neck, his chest, and then lower, lower...

Sephiroth took a sharp breath and the boy noticed him for the first time. Those eyes, such a bright, dazzling blue, wide as the ocean, like a newborn child's... Sephiroth pressed his lips together, holding back a groan, and presented his plate to the boy.

"Here. You look hungry."

.

Genesis stared with mounting horror as Sephiroth set his meal down in front of chocobo-head. No! It couldn't be!

Though for some reason, Genesis didn't feel as scared and angry as he expected. And there was a weird taste in his mouth. He looked around for a jug of water, and noticed Scarlet sitting haughtily in the corner. She'd nearly finished; she'd been the first one to enter the room. The first one _he'd seen _entering the room, at any rate. Genesis found himself staring at her, feeling a strange, tingling sensation that started from his lips and then spread over his whole body.

She was _beautiful_.

He couldn't stop staring. He wanted her right there, right now, under the table, no, _on _the table, and- wait! Where was she going?

He leapt up, but it was too late. Scarlet had vanished through the double doors. Spurred on by flecks of love-potion, Genesis ran after her.

.

Cloud looked at the plate full of gravy-soaked potatoes in front of him. He didn't see how he could refuse a superior...

"Um, thanks, um..." with a strange sort of anxiety, he picked up a potato and raised it to his mouth, keeping his eyes on Sephiroth all the time...


	6. Enchantment

Sitting at a table far from Cloud, Zack kept looking back at the blond. He felt hurt; he was sure he'd read Cloud's signals correctly, but Cloud had _run away_. Did Zack just have rubbish social skills? Or was there something else going on?

Zack shook his head restlessly. It was no good. He couldn't carry on like this. He'd been pretending to want to be nowhere near Cloud, but really he wanted to be at the blond's side and never leave. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so strongly; it was almost like some godlike figure had decided he was doomed to love Cloud, like his fate was written in the stars. But the reasons didn't matter. The point was, Zack was going mad. He _had _to sit with Cloud again. Maybe they could still be friends, even if Cloud didn't feel the same way. Zack would keep his secret burning passion to himself. The sound of Cloud's voice might send delicious agony through Zack's body, making him tremble like a spider's web in the rain, but Cloud didn't have to know that. Not if Cloud wasn't interested.

Zack stood up, intending to go over to Cloud and make amends. And then he saw that the Silver general was standing in front of the blond, giving him a plate of potatoes. Zack's eyes widened as he saw what happened next.

.

Cloud popped the gravy-covered potato into his mouth, and immediately a strange feeling came over him in hot, splashing waves. His gaze slowly slid up the Silver General, and Cloud felt powerful attraction like a magnet. He couldn't stop himself; in three seconds he'd jumped to his feet and kissed Sephiroth hard on the lips.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud closer, not caring that everyone in the canteen was staring at them. He put his tongue in Cloud's mouth and then started sucking on Cloud's tongue; Cloud dug his fingernails into Seph's back, pushing against him, desperate to be as close as possible.

Suddenly, something splattered onto Cloud's head. Cloud pulled back and looked up to see a (now empty) glass of orange juice held in a hand.

Zack's hand.

Cloud and Zack looked at each other for a few seconds. Zack was shaking with rage and pain, his knuckles white as he gripped the glass he'd just poured all over Cloud and the Silver General. Cloud felt his heart break; he didn't understand why he'd just kissed the General, but it didn't matter. He'd _never _have a chance with Zack now.

Cloud looked back at Sephiroth, but he no longer felt attracted to him. The potion's attraction magic had worn off; it looked like it couldn't stand up to true love for long. Sephiroth, however, still wanted Cloud.

"Recruit, come to my office tonight," said Sephiroth, eyes dancing with passionate fire. "Let me reward you for your _impudence_."

Cloud nodded, gulping. He didn't know how to say no. Sephiroth touched his cheek in a sensual way and then left, taking the rest of the potatoes with him so he could eat them later. The rest of the canteen stared at Cloud. Cloud kept his head down. He didn't want any more trouble.

Unfortunately, he was in more trouble than he realised. The potion's _attraction _magic might have worn off, but it would still kill him and his lover if he ever lost his virginity. But Cloud had no idea...

It looked like Sephiroth might get more than he bargained for.


	7. Conflicting Desires

Genesis rushed out into the corridor and then ran down it. Scarlet, Scarlet, where was the dazzling Scarlet? He ran as fast as he could but there was no sign of her. When he got around a corner he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oof!" said the person. Genesis looked up. It was Angeal.

Angeal gazed down at Genesis, feeling a stirring in his pants. Genesis looked so vulnerable there on the floor... Angeal had always had a crush on Genesis, though he'd hidden it well. He knew that Genesis had eyes only for Sephiroth, and Angeal was kind. He had decided to keep his feelings to himself because he didn't want to make Genesis uncomfortable. He didn't want to spoil their friendship, and he didn't want to burden Genesis with his unrequited love.

Even if that love did move him like an earthquake, like a volcano shooting forth powerful magma in an explosion of primal passion.

"Are you okay?" asked Angeal kindly, holding out his hand. Genesis grabbed it and pulled himself up, urgent.

"Have you seen Scarlet anywhere? She is The Goddess, to be sure, and my sword- my sword needs her, Angeal! It quivers with desire!"

Every word was like a long, vicious blade stabbing into Angeal, and not in a good way. Nevertheless, he hid his feelings and tried to help Genesis.

"I think she went to the room where the board of directors are. I-"

But Angeal didn't get any further, as Genesis set off at a run. He didn't even bother to thank Angeal, but Angeal didn't care. He loved Genesis _too much _to care.

With a sigh, he headed in the opposite direction. Time to do some gardening. Perhaps the petunias would distract him from his lust.

.

Sephiroth relaxed in his office, anticipating Cloud's arrival, feeling pleasure radiating through his body as he imagined what he'd soon be doing to the recruit. First, the fingers in the hair. Then, he'd massage the boy's earlobes and neck, before gently licking them with his tongue, occasionally nipping with his teeth. He'd feel Cloud shake with trembling desire. Then...

There was a nervous knock at his door.

"S-sir..." Cloud's voice.

Sephiroth smiled.

.

In his room, Zack punched his pillow. Cloud and the General! He couldn't believe it! He was furious with Sephiroth, and even though he knew it was a bad idea to take the silver-haired man on in a fight, he couldn't help but form plans to do just that. Sephiroth had stolen _everything _from him! Cloud, with his long, feathery eyelashes, soft as angel's wings; Cloud, with his delicate nose that turned up at the end like a doll's; Cloud, with his burbling voice that reminded Zack of a gentle stream in a park at sunset, Cloud, who was like the clouds themselves, so fragile and beautiful and pure like silk- Sephiroth had snatched Cloud away, and once Sephiroth snatched something away, it was gone into his hands forever.

Or maybe not.

Because Zack wasn't going to give up without a fight.


	8. Tension

"_Come _in," said Sephiroth, laughing sensuously at his innuendo.

Cloud entered the room. Sephiroth had lit black candles everywhere, and as Cloud entered, the General dimmed the lights.

"Take a seat," said Sephiroth, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. As Cloud sat down nervously, Sephiroth went to the door and locked it. Cloud felt his heart flutter in his chest. Hearing a zip, Cloud whipped his head around; Sephiroth was removing his cape! Cloud felt something underneath him, and looked down- black rose petals. Trying to calm his pounding heart, he took deep breaths, looking at Sephiroth's desk. On it there were several jars: honey, jam, vaseline, chocolate spread, shampoo... Cloud bit his lip

"Um..." He was starting to wonder if it might be better to run away after all. He looked around helplessly- there were no windows. No way to escape.

"Relax," growled Sephiroth, his breathing ragged. As he removed his chest straps, he started to stroke his chest in anticipation. "Have a potato." He gestured to the still-unfinished potatoes on his desk.

Cloud nodded numbly. He picked up two potatoes, hoping that a little food in his stomach might help to calm his nerves.

.

Zack stormed up the corridor, heading toward Sephiroth's office. He'd worked himself into a furry. He was going to settle this, once and for all.

His sword was heavy as a tombstone in his hand.

.

Genesis headed up to the room where the board of Directors were. His whole body was on fire. If he didn't find Scarlet soon, he was going to explode. And Genesis did _not _want to blow up before Scarlet could blow _him._

Genesis reached the board of director's door, and then suddenly he heard a voice on the other side that was like satin and velvet and molten chocolate pouring over the body of a naked pornstar.

Scarlet.

Genesis thrust open the door flamboyantly, dashing into the room.

"Stop!" shouted voices, but Genesis didn't listen. Scarlet was there, metres away, in her red dress with the slit at the side that exposed her peachy, creamy thighs to all who wanted to look. Genesis wanted to do more than look. He wanted to touch her, make her moan. He gasped at her plunging neckline exposing her ample, heaving bosom.

"Scarlet," he croaked, almost paralysed by lust, but still managing to run towards her like a whirlwind. His legs felt weak, drained of energy and yet they also felt electric. His blood pumped like his heart was doing eighty kilometres an hour, faster, faster- he had reached her, he was a foot away, he was reaching out to touch, to touch-

"No," said a cold voice, and then something hard hit Genesis on the head. Everything went black.

.

Cloud slid the potatoes into his hot, wet mouth.

Once more, immediately, the love potion swirled around his unknowing system. Cloud felt himself relax. A small part of his mind panicked- he didn't want to relax! Why was he relaxing? Behind him, Sephiroth was groaning now, and the sound of a zip told Cloud that the masamune on the table wasn't the only one of the General's swords that was now on display.

_No_... thought Cloud, but when he tried to speak, the word that came out of his mouth was: "Yes..."


	9. Surrender

Cloud gasped as the General reached over his shoulders and started to remove his armour. Sephiroth pulled off one shoulder pad, started to fiddle with the other and then gave up on it with an angry growl.

"I can't... control... myself..." he gasped, and now he was roughly grabbing Cloud under his armpits and jerking him to his feet. "I wanted this to be special for you, but I need to get inside you _now_!" Sephiroth howled the last word and tore at Cloud's belt, pulling so hard that the buckle snapped in two and rolled away along the floor, tinkling.

Cloud couldn't breathe. Excitement whirled inside him, white hot, like the sun itself, and he found that all he could do was moan helplessly as Sephiroth tugged at his pants. Every touch, every caress brought with it tremors that shook his whole body and made him feel like he was dissolving. Cloud closed his eyes, relaxing, ecstatic.

It was time to give in.

Sephiroth reached for the jar of honey on the table, but Cloud stopped his arm, a pleading look in his eyes.

"No," said Cloud. His voice was soft but firm, as firm as Sephiroth's hand that was now gripping his thigh in urgent desperation. "No lube. I want you to feel the _real _me."

Sephiroth gave a scream of potent desire and yanked down his pants.

.

Zack marched down the corridor, sword in hand. He was almost at Sephiroth's office. It was time to teach the general a lesson. He blinked the tears out of his eyes- he knew that there would be no going back.

He reached Sephiroth's office door. He pushed it. Locked.

Zack took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, took a step back, and then threw his sword at the door. The sword sliced through it and carried on, flying into the darkness within.

There was a scream of pain from inside.

.

Genesis awoke to the sight of a red blur. As Genesis' eyes opened, the blur moved in a surprised sort of way, and Genesis heard it speaking.

"Yo, loverboy's awake, yo. Can I screw him yet, yo?"

Genesis felt a strange, peaceful sensation. He wouldn't mind screwing the blur. Its voice was heavenly.

"No, that's not your job," said a calmer, deeper voice. Once more, Genesis shivered. He tried to turn to the source of the voice, and saw a bigger, blue blur that was black at the top. Genesis blinked a couple of times, and the blurs became shapes.

_Man-_shaped shapes.

With a growing joy, Genesis realised that he was no longer attracted to women. What on Earth had come over him before? He gave his head a sharp shake and sat up.

The men peered at him.

"Yo, you see me?" asked the first man, and Genesis saw that it was Reno. He paused for a second, admiring the hard, forceful spikes of hair that thrust outwards from Reno's head. Although Genesis was in _love _with Sephiroth, he'd always wanted to have a quick go on Reno, and from the sounds of things, Reno felt the same way.

Genesis nodded. "Yes, I see you. But feeling is believing." He leaned forward and trailed a hand down Reno's thigh.

Reno grinned and smacked Genesis' bottom. "Naughty, yo! I like it; maybe we can-"

There was a cough from behind Reno and Genesis saw the second man in the room: Tseng.

"_No_, Reno," said Tseng. "Keep your mind on the job. This man attacked Scarlet. He is not a suitable target for, ahem, frolicking."

Reno pulled a face. "You are _so _stuffy."

Tseng's expression was neutral. "A man must act as he must. Now, I need to check on Rufus. When I come back, I want to find Genesis in the same state as he was when I left, understood?"

For the first time, Genesis noticed that his wrists and ankles were bound with thick rope.

"Sure," said Reno, and with a satisfied sigh, Tseng left the room. Reno turned back to Genesis, and Genesis saw a devilish twinkle in his eye. "Now, then," he snickered. "Where were we?"

Once more, he laid his hand on Genesis' bottom, and this time he didn't take it off.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Please read and review; I'll love you foreverrrr! :D)_


	10. Passion

Tseng opened the President's bedroom door and went in to where Rufus was sleeping on the bed, golden hair spilling out onto the pillow like liquid. The young man was pale; he'd been born with mako poisoning and that meant that he only had another year, at most, to live, but even in his sleep he frowned with determination and focus. He _wouldn't _give up.

"Leviathan is strong in this one," Tseng noted, gazing down bittersweetly at his charge. The President pulsed with energy, just like Tseng's snake god. And Tseng knew that another kind of pulsing snake hid beneath Rufus' belt buckle...

Rufus, however, was unaware of his bodyguard's desire for him. He slept innocently, dreaming of the person with whom he had fallen in love.

_(A/N: Not telling you who it is yet; see if you can guess! ;D Teehee, I am EVIL.)_

Tseng stroked the young man's hair, sighing. Another, lesser man might have been taken over by erotic fantasies at this point, but Tseng was calm and controlled after spending years learning the secrets of the elder gods of Wutai. He was a mystical man who could tell the future slightly which is why the President had asked him to join the Turks. He had seen that Shinra would win the war so he had said yes. He had also seen Shinra's beautiful son, Rufus, in a vision. That had made him decide.

Rufus stirred; Tseng shook his head. "Sleep on, youngling," he said. He chanted a mystical spell over Rufus' forehead, and Rufus lapsed back into slumber. "A man without sleep is a grain without sunlight; it does not grow, and the slightest breeze may break it in half. Sleep soothes the eyelids of the soul. It is good."

Tseng touched Rufus' cheek softly a final time and then left the room.

.

"Kneel in front of me, yo." As Reno said it, he sat down on a chair, spreading his legs like Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct 2, except that the back of the chair was behind him so that Genesis could see his crotch.

Genesis purred and complied. It was a difficult, since his wrists and his ankles were still bound, but he barely noticed the difficulty as he eyed Reno's zipper, panting.

"That's it, yo. Just like that." Slowly, Reno reached out and trailed his fingers through Genesis' hair. Genesis closed his eyes, imagining sparks as red as the keratinous strands.

"Now then," said Reno. "Undo my pants."

Genesis' eyes shot open again. He held out his bound wrists. "You'll have to untie me first." Genesis felt slightly disappointed; he didn't want to be free. He wanted to be Reno's captive as Reno ravished him.

Reno let out a low chuckle. "No, yo. Pull the zip down with your teeth."

Genesis almost fainted.

He leaned forward.

.

Zack peered though the hole his sword had made in Sephiroth's study door. His jaw went slack with horror as he saw what lay within.

His sword had struck Cloud in the chest. Crimson blood blossomed from the wound, delicate and deadly as rose petals dipped in venom. A shirtless Sephiroth cradled the blond's body, a rainbow of sparks shooting from the Full Cure materia he held in one gloved hand. As Cloud jerked back and forth, jiggling like a puppet on strings of magical energy, Zack felt his mouth go dry. Nausea rose in his stomach, churning.

Sephiroth suddenly looked up with a panther-like intuition.

"You did this," he said.

Zack nodded numbly. "I didn't mean-"

"I will punish you."

Zack felt his insides freeze. Sephiroth's face was hard like granite, and only marginally less grey, almost the same as his hair. Sheer fury seemed to have robbed him of blood, or perhaps it was the magic, because Sephiroth was using almost all his energy to keep Cloud alive. Zack felt crushing guilt.

He wanted to _die_.

"Okay," he said to Sephiroth. "I guess I deserve it. Will he be alright?"

Sephiroth tossed his head. "Get out."

"But-"

"Get out before I lose my temper."

Zack felt the horror, misery and sorrow rise within him like the tentacles of a vicious monster. Choking on his own sobs, he ran from the hole in the door and back to his room.

_Please let Cloud be okay, oh dear God, if you're up there, if there's anyone up there, take me and not him, please, I love him, **please**_

* * *

><p><em>(AN: It's getting tense! :0 Please read and review, even if you've been too shy to do so, yet; it makes my day!)_


	11. Hunger

**MEANWHILE, IN NIBELHEIM...**

"Mwahahahahahahaha!" crowed Hojo, injecting a foul mixture into a raven-haired man's limp arm. "Soon, Valentine, you will make me famed for my genius throughout the land!"

Vincent Valentine's arm shook, his veins pushing against the surface of the skin, blue and bumpy. He was mainly asleep, but through a dreamy daze he felt a strange bloodlusting feeling working its way through his arteries.

"Soon!" squealed Hojo, and he started cackling again, this time unable to stop.

**BACK AT SOLDIER HQ**

Genesis stretched his head forward like a lusty ostrich, catching Reno's zip between his teeth. It took a couple of tries, but soon he was pulling down the metal. It was cold and hard against his lips and his tongue. Immediately, Reno's tented member sprung forth like a lewd jack-in-a-box.

"Oh, yo," groaned Reno.

Squirming with pleasure, Genesis nuzzled against Reno's underwear, rubbing the bulge with his nose.

"Come on, yo," moaned Reno. "Come on!"

"Naughty, naughty," chided Genesis. In fury, Reno grabbed him by the hair and tried to shove him as close as he could, but Genesis twisted his head away with a girlish giggle. He did so like to _tease._

"Please, yo!" pleaded Reno. Genesis giggled again and gave Reno a teasing nibble. He scraped his front teeth down Reno's boxers, pulling them down millimetre by millimetre. Reno gasped. "Bite me harder, yo! I like it rough!"

Genesis bared his teeth in a grin, and then with one sudden motion, he tore Reno's boxers in two. The silken fabric fluttered to the floor like the shredded petals.

Genesis licked his lips...

.

"Cure! Cure! Oh, by Shiva and Ifrit and Ramuh's crackling rage, _cure_!" Sephiroth cried out, directing spells into Cloud's weak body. He'd lost so much blood... Sephiroth didn't cry; he _couldn't _cry, but if he could have cried then he would have cried. Cloud, so helpless, like a baby lamb, no, a baby _chocobo_ gored by a sabre-tooth tiger. Cloud, with his face paler than Sephiroth had ever seen it. Cloud...

_Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud... Cloud..._

* * *

><p><em><em>_A/N: Please review! It means a lot!_


	12. Interruption

Vincent Valentine awoke dizzily. He was alone in the lab, strapped up to some strange machine. Bright knobs flashed on its side. Vincent moved his arm, and to his surprise, the machine ripped in two.

He had super strength.

Vincent groaned; he still felt woozy. In a trancelike state, he headed for the door of the lab. When he got there, he found it was locked, so he pulled it out of the frame. Freedom! He didn't know where he was going as he walked down the skeleton-strewn corridor, but he felt a strange urgency, a hunger. He wanted...

He wanted _blood_.

.

Sephiroth shook uncontrollably as the last rainbow sparks sparked out from his hand and into Cloud's limp body. The blond lay on Sephiroth's desk, eyes closed, eyelashes like the legs of fragile stick insects that had died from anorexic starvation. Sephiroth suppressed a sob at the injustice of it all. That sword had been meant for him; for a moment he'd seen the jealousy blaze in Zack's eyes. _Sephiroth _should be dead right now. He found the pain of knowing that something else had happened instead almost unbearable.

He touched Cloud's cheek. Cold. Was it just because the room was cold, or was the boy...? Sephiroth closed his eyes. No more sparks travelled into the blond. Cloud no longer needed healing. Sephiroth didn't want to think about what that might mean.

Instead, he thought about Zack. His face hardened into a sneer as he thought about how he was going to punish that puppy of a murderer. Oh, Zack was going to _pay._

.

Angeal planted his petunias. He was still lusting.

.

Alone and sleeping in his room, Rufus Shinra didn't notice a figure hovering outside his window, flapping its oversized-vampire-bat-like wings. In the dark, a pair of glowing red eyes stared at the young golden-haired president hungrily.

_'Blood...' _whispered a voice, muffled by tendrils of long, black, matted hair and a red scarf-cum-cape.

.

Genesis was standing on his head (it was a kink of his) and had just hooked his front teeth under Reno's member when there was a furious cough from the stairs. Slowly, his gaze travelled up.

Tseng was watching. He did not approve.

"Reno!" snapped the sagely Turk, flying down the steps by means of a Wutaian magical spell that made it look like his legs were moving really fast, one after the other. "Extricate yourself from this shameful display! This man is not a toy for your pleasure; he is a dangerous Soldier who tried to force himself on one of the Board of Directors!"

"Oh yeah, you tried to rape Scarlet- you have terrible taste, yo," Reno snickered to Genesis. Genesis gave a flouncing snarl, rolling to an upright position and Reno's member snapped back into place with a 'ping'.

"Do up your trousers!" commanded Tseng. Reno complied, grumbling.

"And you!" Tseng turned to Genesis. "You shameless hussy. A man who spreads himself around like a dandelion clock in the breeze is less than a weed! Have some dignity!"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Sorry, _grandpa_."

Tseng frowned. "I am no relation of yours."

As Genesis and Reno fell about with laughter at Tseng's failure to get the joke, Tseng was distracted by a sudden appearance of Leviathan in his mind. The snake in his vision opened its lips and announced in a deep, booming voice, 'Danger molests Rufus as drought molests Corel desert'.

He was flying back up to Rufus' room in a flash.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review! You know you want to!_


	13. Thirst

_A/N: I have exams this week, so that might explain why updates have been a little slow! If you have any great insights on whether semantic information = syntactic information, whether consciousness can be explained solely in physical terms despite the problem of qualia, and whether intentionality is truly what distinguishes representation from resemblance, I'm listenin'. (I feel like there's a connection/analogy to be made with neutrinos somewhere for the first two, but damned if I can see it. Maybe the oscillation?)_

_And now for some hot boy lovin'!_

* * *

><p>Genesis and Reno looked at each other.<p>

"Shall we continue?" they said at the same time (only Reno stuck a 'yo' on the end).

This time, it was _Reno_ who reached for _Genesis' _nether regions.

.

Cloud's eyelids fluttered.

Sephiroth was at his side in a second. "Cloud? Cloud! Oh Cloud, you're alright! Oh, thank the gods!"

Cloud murmured, gazing around in confusion. "What happened?"

Sephiroth shook his head, pressing his lips together in a thin line. He didn't want his darling little chocobo to feel worried and endangered. "Never mind. You should..." Sephiroth eyed Cloud's crotch, but it was clear that the boy was too weak for consensual sex, and Sephiroth was too kind to force himself upon him. "You should get some sleep. Go back to your room." Each word caused Sephiroth almost physical pain and tension, but he knew he had no choice.

Cloud nodded and stumbled to his feet. Sephiroth bit his lip; the blond looked so _helpless_. If he grabbed him now, and shoved him up against the wall, Cloud would be unable to resist. Sephiroth imagined clamping his hands around Cloud's waist and then snaking them lower, to his hips and below, licking his jaw and rubbing his thighs- Sephiroth moaned in glorious agony. No. It would have to wait.

As the door clicked shut behind Cloud, Sephiroth's face twisted into a mask of furious retributive rage.

"Zack Fair, you will _pay _for this."

And Sephiroth now knew exactly how. He cackled, thinking about it.

_Revenge._

_._

Rufus Shinra awoke to the sound of smashing glass.

There was a strange man in his room!

A man with long, black hair, a red scarf and cape and golden pointy shoes stood staring at him. The man had large, violet, leathery, batlike wings. Above his sharp, hawklike nose, there blazed two glowing crimson orbs. Below his nose, his mouth was thin and sharp as a stiletto blade. Two tiny fangs poked out.

"You're a vampire," said Rufus.

The man gave a nodding snarl in acknowledgement. "I could smell the mako in your blood all the way from Nibelheim," he said mysteriously, swishing his cape. "My name is Vincent, and I want to suck it."

Rufus frowned and tried to sit up in bed, but he was too weak to shift the covers. With a hiss of frustration, he settled for propping himself up on one elbow instead. "Wait, you're saying that you want to drink my blood- I assume that _just _sucking it would be a little unfulfilling- _because _of its high mako content?"

Vincent Valentine the vampire nodded.

"Dear Lord," said Rufus, flipping his hair with a long-suffering sigh. "Why not go to a bloody mako reactor, then? There was one _in _Nibelheim."

Vincent frowned. This golden-haired blood bucket used too many words. "Enough. Quiet. I will leave you enough to live on. Now proffer your neck to me, and let me drink my fill."

"No," said Rufus.

"Then prepare to suffer the consequences!" roared Vincent. He dived at the young President.

.

_(A/N: Read and review, please and thank-you! :D)_


	14. Sparks

_(A/N: Back at last! Sorry for the delay; I had exams (my essay on Descartes' 'proof' of mind-body dualism was such a mess, ugh) and I got the edits back for a piece of original fiction on the day I finished! So yeah, I was busy. Thanks for sticking with me anyway! ;) Anyway, here's your reward: celebratory Genesis/Reno sex! :D)_

.

Reno pushed Genesis roughly down to the floor. Genesis gave a quiet gasp as he caught his elbow (his wrists and ankles were still bound); it hurt but he was enjoying himself too much to care. Reno gave a low laugh. Genesis' pain turned him on; it made him feel like he had _power_.

Genesis lay on his back, gazing up at Reno, like a sea lion basking in the sun. "How do you like me, baby?"

"Shut up and roll over, yo" growled Reno, trying to unbuckle his belt.

"And if I say no?" teased Genesis coquettishly. He licked his lips. Reno suddenly kneeled down next to Genesis, grabbed his head and slammed it up against his own, biting Genesis' lip in a vicious kiss. When he eventually let go again, they were both panting.

"That's- that's what you get," gasped Reno. He was tingling all over. "If you say 'no' again, I'll give you worse, yo."

"Ooh!" squealed Genesis, squirming with pleasure and arousal. "What'll you do to me, bad boy?"

Reno grabbed a fistful of Genesis' hair and pulled, finally managing to undo his belt with his other hand. "You don't wanna know, yo."

"Oh dear," Genesis pouted. "Well then, looks like I'm just going to have to lie here on my back with my bottom all hidden away from mean old Reno. Pity."

Reno scowled and dangled his belt in front of Genesis. "Roll over or I'll spank you, yo."

"And what if bad old Genny wants to be spanked?"

"I'll friggin' _choke _you, yo!" Reno roared in exasperation.

"Now, now, no need for such language," sighed Genesis, and with a flirty smirk, he rolled over. Reno leapt at him and tore at his leather trousers, moaning as his fingers slipped and slid over the warm material. His penis was rock-hard. Reno moaned harder as he smelled Genesis' chocolate scent. When the redhead finally forced Genesis' trousers off, Genesis gave his bottom a tempting wiggle.

"Stop that, yo," chastised Reno. "Makes you look like a frickin' caterpillar."

"Caterpillars turn me on," mused Genesis.

"Everything turns you on, yo."

"You know you love it-" started Genesis, but he stopped abruptly as Reno got on top of him.

"Lube, yo" groaned Reno.

Genesis swore. He _knew _he'd forgotten something. "There's some love potion in my cape pocket. It'll have to do."

Reno nodded and got it out. He grimaced at the thick, black liquid, but he still slathered it all over himself and Genesis.

As he finally thrust into the flirty Soldier, gasping and groaning and feeling electric jolts shooting up through his penis and pelvis and beyond, neither of them noticed the final instruction on the base of the bottle of love potion:

"_Warning: If potion comes into contact with genitals, it will make everyone within a mile's radius unable to control their erotic urges."_

_._

_(A/N: Can you guess what's going to happen now? ;D Btw, this was my first attempt at writing yaoi sex, so I hope I did okay! If not, GOMENASAI! ^^')_


	15. Ravishment

"Get off!" shouted Rufus. "Get off me!"

The vampiric Vincent Valentine took no notice, pinning the golden-haired cherubim down with his super-strong vampire arms and legs. Rufus tried to claw down his face, but it was like marble: cold and hard. Vincent closed his eyes, breathing deeply- he could smell Rufus' blood through his cheeks as the boy-president flushed in fear and fury. He moaned. Rufus flapped about like an octopus.

"Do you know who my father is?"

"Vincent cares not about the relatives of mortal scum!" And with that, the gunslinger slid his fangs into Rufus' neck, deeper and deeper, groaning as shivers of pleasure made their way up his teeth and into his jaw, down his neck, up his skull and through his swiftly-filling capillaries. "Vincent cares only for... blood!"

Rufus began to feel faint. He didn't have much blood to begin with, thanks to the mako-poisoning and a general lack of exposure to daylight; he needed what he'd got! He wondered if he should breathe deeply (more oxygen) or shallowly (less oxygen for the freeloading vampire). In the end, he couldn't decide between self-preservation and spite, so he opted to continue breathing in his usual manner.

"Oh, oh, yes, baby, yes!" screamed Vincent, his teeth still deep inside Rufus' neck.

At that moment, heavy feet pounded up the stairs.

"Tseng!" Rufus cried out. "Oh, thank God, get over here!"

Tseng started to bodily tug Vincent off.

"I mean," Rufus continued thoughtfully, "I admit that I'm rather curious, because after all this _is _a vampire, and that's not something you see every day, but I'd rather he weren't feasting upon my neck. I think we might be able to use him against my father, you know. A vampire army. It sounds promising. What do you think?"

Tseng didn't reply; he was too busy chucking Vincent Valentine back out of the window he'd come in through.

"Oh, _Tseng_," said Rufus, though his lips twitched.

"Young one, rest is is to importance as Lawrence is to Arabia." Having dispensed this great wisdom, Tseng turned to look at Rufus, cursing as the familiar sexual impulses rose up and inappropriate thoughts flooded his head like fluid gushing forth.

At that moment, downstairs, Genesis and Reno put the love potion on their trouser snakes.

.

Alone and lonely in his room, wracked with guilt over Cloud's injuries, Zack looked at his calendar to pick out a date on which to kill himself if Cloud didn't recover. When he noticed what day it was tomorrow, he froze in horror...

(_A/N: Guess why, teehee! ;D Though... I reckon it's not really something you can guess... but guess anyway! :D) _

.

Alone in _his _room, Cloud dreamed confusing dreams of sexy men including both Zack and Sephiroth. He slept fitfully, waking up every five minutes and tossing and turning, tangling himself in the covers and, at one point, falling off the bed. The moonlight crept in through a gap in his curtains, giving his hair a ghostly pale glow to match his injured state.

Nonetheless, he was _alive_.

.

Angeal watered his petunias. He was still lusting.

.

_A/N: Bit of an odd ending place, but oh well! Please read and review! Peace! :D_


	16. Intoxication

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long; the worst thing is I don't even have an excuse (well, I had a buncha essays in for around the same time, and I got my edits back for my novel-in-progress, so that was my main project for a while, but I'm not sure if that counts). Anyway, I felt guilty about leaving this for so long, so this is the triumphant return! Hopefully. :P_

.

Pink clouds billowed out from the love potion, expanding in all directions like a sensual mushroom cloud. One tendril of gas made its way up the stairs and curled into Rufus' room through the keyhole, snaking over to Tseng's nose and then sliding up his nostrils.

Tseng shuddered, tingling all over, and looked down at Rufus. Rufus saw him looking.

"Tseng, stop that."

Tseng groaned and balled his hand into a fist, trying to resist the impulses that threatened to overwhelm him. Nonetheless, he felt his other hand creep toward his flies.

"Tseng, I'll get the gun."

With great exertion, Tseng used all his strength to resist pulling down his zip. The sight of Rufus' blue eyes, however, blazing with fury and confusion, was too much for him. With a moan of lust, he pounced on the boy-president.

Rufus gave an uncharacteristic squeak as Tseng forced down his pants.

"You cannot be left alone for three seconds, youngling, before a vampire is doing unspeakable things to you," Tseng panted with a growl. "There is only one thing for it: I must put you on a leash."

Rufus' face was blank; he was unable to express the sheer depth of his horror and disgust. "Get off me," he said flatly.

Tseng did not reply. Instead, he knelt and grabbed Rufus' penis in one hand. With his other hand, he reached up and grasped a section of his own long, black hair. Leaning forward, he tied his hair around Rufus' penis, looping it around so that it made a neat bow.

"Teeheehee," intoned Tseng.

At that moment, Rufus started to judder and gasp. "I-I think I'm turning into a vampire!" he managed to croak out, as his body went hot and cold and he felt like a bubble.

Tseng's eyes widened and he hastily tried to undo the knot; he knew that unless he got away, the boy president would suck out all his blood. Unfortunately, Tseng could have put Gordias to shame, and the only swords available were of the euphemistic variety.

"I can't hold out much longer," said Rufus. At that moment, the golden-haired president could have been Mina Harker in a wig. Tseng desperately tried to pull his hair free. Suddenly, he had an epiphany; he twisted his head, grasped the section of hair between his teeth and then started to bite through the strands, one by one.

But there were so many, and Rufus was changing...

.

Reno lay on his back next to Genesis.

"Whew, yo," he said. "That was good, yo."

Genesis nodded lazily. "You really squealed. Like a pig. Hmmm." He sat up. "Actually, Reno, from now on I think I'm going to call you my little sex piggy."

Reno scowled. "No, yo."

Genesis giggled erotically. "Sex piggy! Sex piggy! Squeal, squeal squeal!" He tickled Reno's achilles tendon.

Reno realised that it was too late; the nickname had stuck. Grumbling, he lit a cigarrette. "Fine, yo," he said. "As long as I can call you Twinkletoes, yo."

And so Sex Piggy and Twinkletoes cuddled up together post-coitus, cozy and relaxed.

.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chappie! Again, sorry it took me so long; hope it was worth the wait! Please read and review!_


	17. Indiscretion

The next day, Cloud blushed as he looked in the mirror. He bit his lip.

It was mandatory 'come to work in your underwear' day at SOLDIER, so Cloud was trying to gather the courage to leave his room and brave the corridors. It was tough; he was wearing nothing but his frilly white cotton socks and his underpants, which were covered in a pattern of chirpy, chibi chocobos.

He bit his lip. Zack, Sephiroth and other hot men would all be waiting for him- in their underwear! How would he cope? Worse, what had possessed him the night before? His memories were vague, but he was sure he remembered the salty taste of the silver general's lips and every last one of his argentate eyelashes- but he loved _Zack_! Yet he'd promised Tifa... oh, whatever was he going to do?

Taking a deep breath, Cloud stepped out of his room. Time to show he was worthy of being in SOLDIER.

.

Zack jogged onto the training field, his navy boxer shorts chafing slightly against his sizeable junk. He wasn't looking forward to this- Sephiroth had summoned him, and that meant punishment. He'd considered running away, moving to Costa Del Sol and changing his name to Bob, but he'd found that he couldn't leave until he knew for certain that Cloud was alright.

"Ah," said Sephiroth, as Zack approached. Zack tried not to stare at the silver general's sculpted chest, at his muscular thighs that promised a good time, at the sharp jut of his collar bone and the graceful points of his elbows.

"Sir," said Zack. He thought he sounded impressively calm. "Reporting for punishment, sir!"

Sephiroth smiled icily. "Right. Get on the ground. You're going to do five hundred pressups."

Zack stared at his superior. "In this baking heat?"

Sephiroth smirked. "Endurance is important for soldiers, especially _SOLDIERS_. Hop to it."

Cursing, Zack hunkered down. Then again, he knew he deserved it. He'd almost killed Cloud.

.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my..." Genesis accosted Cloud in the corridor, slapping his bottom. "What have we here?"

"I, um, um, I, um, I, um, um, um..." Cloud was lost for words at the sight of Genesis's scarlet, feather-studded thong and cowboy boots.

"Want me to ride you, little chocobo?" Genesis gave a saucy wink.

"Um, no, um, I, um, um, I..."

"Genny, leave him alone." Angeal appeared at the end of the corridor. "I've warned you about corrupting the recruits."

Genesis pouted disappointedly. "But he's so tantalising, Ange!"

Angeal rolled his eyes, strolling over. "Don't you have work to do? Aren't we meant to be in the army? Why does Shinra even enforce a 'come to work in your underwear day', anyway? It's hardly practical, or-" Angeal didn't get any further as Genesis pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, honeybun," Genesis smouldered. "You're a Soldier, not a logician. So don't think about logic." So saying, Genesis ran a finger down Angeal's flowery briefs. "Oh? What's this? Ooh, Ange, I think you've got some kind of plant with a long stalk growing in your undies."

Angeal scowled. "Enough about that." He wanted to scream at Genesis, tear his hair out, something, anything to make the red-haired vixen realise how he tormented Angeal so with his sexual allure, but oh, it could never be. "Cloud, if you're looking for Sephiroth, he's at the training field."

Genesis looked daggers at Angeal- Angeal _knew _how he felt about Seph! Angeal smirked.

_Take _that_, saucepot._

.

Sephiroth watched Zack doing his pressups. The black-haired man's muscles flexed as he moved up and down, up and down, almost like thrusting- to Seph's surprise, he found himself getting hard as he watched. Surreptitiously, he moved a hand down to his black leather jockstrap, and began to rub. The longer he watched Zack, the more dirty thoughts he had, and he could feel them beginning to become uncontrollable...

.

_A/N: Things are heating up! ;) Please read and review! xD_


	18. Transformation

Tseng groaned. His head felt woolly as a mammoth. He gazed around his room, eyes alighting on the mirror. Then he stared. He had... no reflection!

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

Rufus shuddered and gasped, his back arching, as Vincent Valentine's vampire venom surged through his body, completing the transformative process. Tseng bit through the strands of hair around Rufus' penis as fast as he could, but it was too late. Rufus moaned and gripped Tseng's shoulder in an iron grip. Then he bit him.

Tseng caterwauled as Rufus' fangs sank into his neck, burning and icy all at once, and also a bit like when you sit on your leg for ages and it loses circulation and it goes all springy, but worse. He heard a slurping sound. He closed his eyes; the end was nigh. He lay back, limp, and ceased to try, fixing his gaze on Rufus' thigh. At least, this way, he'd go out high.

"_Goodbye," _Thought Tseng. "_Goodbye, goodbye._"

**END FLASHBACK**

But Tseng's goodbyes had been premature, premature like an insatiably curious baby that had abandoned the womb at five months to seek pastures new. And now Tseng had not died. Instead, he was... a vampire!

A vampire, and also a Turk. That boded ill for his arch-nemesis... Sephiroth.

.

Rufus sat awkwardly in the Shinra canteen, conspicuously _not _eating his potatoes (since he was still a vampire). Around him, men in their underwear slapped and tickled each other. Rufus wanted to be sick.

He didn't understand it. He just didn't understand it. Why was every single recruit gay? What did they _see _in each other? Where were the _breasts_? Rufus could write an ode to the humble breast, or better yet, the not so humble, 'is it real or is it made of silicon- eh, who cares; it's bigger than my head' kind of breast. Hell, he could write a a bloody _opera _about breasts_. _Maybe, one day, he would. And maybe, just maybe, when he got away from this sword-comparing, poetry-reciting, bottom-pinching excuse for an army, he might actually get the chance to touch one...

So thinking, he reached into his pocket and drew out the crumpled photo that had accompanied him many a time to the men's room. He stroked a finger down the paper- now THOSE were breasts!- and sighed.

_Tifa... _

_._

Tseng was hungry. He headed down to the Soldier training field, looking for some fresh blood...

.

As Zack did his pressups, the thrusting motion reminded him of sex, and soon he felt horny. So when the Silver general tiptoed over to him and then stroked a single, sensual finger down his neck, he held his breath, heart pounding with excitement.

Sephiroth slowly bent and then lay on top of Zack's press-up-ing body, moulding himself to Zack. The steady motion made him feel like a butterfly made of candy was pressing against his jockstrap.

They both stayed silent as they bounced up and down; they knew that seeking pleasure together, master and recruit, was wrong, forbidden- but there was nothing wrong with Sephiroth lying on top of Zack to help strengthen his _arms_, and that was all a casual observer would see. Most observers wouldn't have noticed Sephiroth's hand, stroking up and down Zack's bare thigh, or Zack's underwear-tent that scraped along the ground with each pressup, creating glorious friction.

Unfortunately for Zack, however, there was somebody watching them who was more than just a casual observer...

.

_A/N: GUESS WHO!_


	19. Betrayal

Cloud stood at the entrance to the training field, mouth agape.

Zack was lying under Sephiroth, clearly aroused. Zack, the man who sent moths of desire fluttering through Cloud's veins. Zack, the man with the wolfish grin, the sandy laugh, that look in his eye that melted Cloud's insides and turned him into a quivering, lovelorn creme brulee- that same Zack was shamelessly thrusting up and down under Sephiroth, massaging his buttcheeks against the general's belt-buckle.

Cloud felt his heart shatter.

At that moment, Zack looked up. The two men locked eyes for a second. Cloud saw the horror lance across Zack's face, but it was too late for the black-haired heartbreaker to make amends. With a howl of agony and impotent rage, Cloud turned on his heel and raced back into the Shinra building.

It was all too much. He couldn't face life any more.

And he had a plan.

.

Tseng continued marching over to the Soldier training field. He could almost taste Sephiroth's blood in his mouth.

.

Cloud reached the Weapons Development department in minutes. His heart pounding, he panted. His mouth tasted of salt and blood, both because he was hopelessly unfit and unused to running, and because of the pain that ripped his heart further with every passing second.

Nonetheless, he'd made it here. He stared around at the various weapons, some of which were infused with vicious-looking materia. One shot, that's all it would take. A gun in his mouth and a silent prayer to the great summon gods to end his torment...

Cloud hunted for the perfect mako-cannon.

.

Zack wriggled out from under Sephiroth.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I have to go!" He raced after Cloud quickly. Sephiroth nodded vaguely, in a daze.

He'd _thought _he was in love with _Cloud_. And yet...

Sephiroth had always believed he was the monogamous sort. A husband, three kids, a white picket fence- that was him all over. And yet recent events had shaken his self-identity beyond all recognition.

_Who am I_?

His mind flitted to thoughts of his tragic childhood in Nibelheim, the abuse at the hands- and toes- of Hojo that he never talked about, the mother whom he'd never met...

He suddenly remembered that there had been trouble at the Nibelheim reactor recently. Could he maybe organise a mission to go there and use it as an opportunity for a voyage of self-discovery?

Sephiroth pondered.

.

Zack threaded his way through the Shinra building corridors, weaving left and right, desperately searching for the angelic chocobo whom he'd sort-of cheated on so shamelessly. Something deep in his gut told him that Cloud planned to do something terrible, irreversible. He had to stop him.

But he was running out of time...

.

_A/N: Please read and review! Thank you! ^_^_


	20. Discussion

Rufus sighed, daydreaming of Tifa.

It had started when he'd gone to Nibelheim and he'd seen her across the street, golden light glinting off her long, hazelnut hair as the sun sank into the mountains beyond. He'd been transfixed. She'd taken a step, beautiful breasts bouncing, and to Rufus, the entire celestial host seemed to have let rip with wild, joyous abandon.

Up until that point, Rufus had only ever heard of women via rumour and legend (Scarlet didn't count because she was old). It was as though he had dwelled in bottomless perdition, trapped by chains of adamant and penile fire, but had finally clawed his way out and staggered, gasping, into the bountiful garden of civilisation. Later, Tifa had been getting changed in front of her bathroom window, certain that nobody could watch her from the outside, because of the distance.

But she hadn't known that Rufus had a telescope.

So now he sat, daydreaming. He couldn't wait to see her again. When would that be? Perhaps, if SOLDIER had a mission to Nibelheim, he could tag along...

Rufus pondered.

.

Genesis found Sephiroth sitting on the training field, looking confused.

"What's up, gorgeous?" said Genesis casually, sitting down next to him. He reached down and plucked out a daisy, then another, and started making a daisy chain.

Sephiroth sighed. "Flirtatious as always... I don't suppose you'd understand..." He glanced down at Genesis' hands, weaving the daisy chain so delicately... Sephiroth supposed that the red-haired man did have a softer side, after all...

"You'll only know if you try me," said Genesis, winking. "Ooh-er!" He weaved the daisy chain into a crown and placed it upon Sephiroth's head.

"Very funny." A thin smile flitted across Sephiroth's lips. He shook off the daisy chain, sighing. "Well... suppose I said that up until now, I'd always thought that I only ever wanted one man at a time... only now, that doesn't seem to be the case. It seems like th'infernal serpent of my manhood is greedier than I had assumed. What would you make of that?"

Genesis tried to keep cool. _His dreams were coming true_. "Hmmm... well..." he started, but at that moment a shadow loomed across him and Sephiroth...

.

Zack pounded down the corridor, at speed too fast to be measured.

_Only a little further... just a little further..._

_._

Taking a deep breath, Cloud pressed one of the mako guns into his stomach, too scared to put it in his mouth. The gun fired with impetuous recoil and jarring sound, and pain exploded inside Cloud like a fiery, burning explosion. He fell to the ground, whimpering, regretting his rash action. Already, he wanted to live. But the gun had been infused with both fire materia and poison materia, so even if he somehow cured the wound, the vicious tongues of death would continue to lick through his veins until he expired with a pop.

Cloud moaned helplessly.

_Somebody... help me..._

Everything went black.

.

_A/N: OMG! :O (Also, I felt like this fic was missing something, and after ruminatin' awhile, I reached the conclusion that that something was Milton. Hopefully this chapter makes up for that.)_


	21. Nymphomania

Genesis and Sephiroth looked up. Tseng towered in front of them like a Tsunami. In one fluid motion, the Turk ripped his shirt off and brought his arm crashing down on Sephiroth's shoulder, with the force of a raging river (and indeed, his muscles rippled).

"The time has arrived, silver-haired heffalump! We fight to the death!"

(_A/N: I realise that 'heffalump' doesn't quite fit the tone, but I wanted something alliterative to convey Tseng's grace and poise)_

Sephiroth slid his fingers under Tseng's gripping hand and levered it off, gritting his teeth with effort and pain. Although Tseng hadn't quite managed to break Sephiroth's collar bone, it had been a close one.

"Hey!" said Genesis. "Make love, not war!"

The two men ignored him. Sephiroth surged to his feet, and he and Tseng started circling around each other, pacing like bulls in a field. Sephiroth's jockstrap gleamed menacingly.

"You'll regret this," the silver general warned. "You're not mako-infused. You'll fall in a second."

Tseng smirked, silent for a moment. "A second just passed."

"A metaphorical second."

"How long is that?"

"How long is a piece of string?" snarled Sephiroth.

"Longer than the circumference of your throat!" With that, Tseng leapt forward and looped something around Sephiroth's neck before Seph had time to dodge. Seph felt a stroking motion, looked down, and realised, to his horror, that Tseng had managed to loop a piece of assassinatory fibrewire around his windpipe. It was a thin, super-strong string, and as Tseng started to pull and Sephiroth started to choke, Sephiroth remembered his SOLDIER instructor, Zangan, teaching him that such fibrewire was capable of strangling the average man in seconds.

But Sephiroth was not your average man...

.

Cloud woke up. Eyes fluttering open, he found he was tied to a table with thick, fetish-tastic leather belts.

"Ah... my pretty little darling is awake at last..."

Cloud blinked. The voice was soft and feminine, with a clawed edge. It reminded him of velcro. He tried to turn his head to see who spoke, but he was held back by the studded collar around his neck. He realised that his chocobo underwear had been removed.

"I'm going to arouse you," said the voice. "I love my boys virginal and unconsenting."

Cloud saw a large red feather creep across his thigh, held in a black leather glove. He still couldn't see who it was that wore the glove.

"N-no," he mumbled. "T-Tifa..."

"Shut up!" One gloved hand slapped Cloud across the face. "You're mine now! I saved your life! The least you can do is give me sex! That's how it works!"

Cloud whimpered, feeling himself get aroused despite himself.

"It's okay," continued the voice. "I won't bite, or do any of the other weird stuff. I'm not _Sephiroth_. It's just that my wrinkly old vagina is thirsty."

Cloud's captor sat on top of him, and he finally saw that it was Scarlet.

.

Angeal planted some marigolds. Anything to take his mind off the lusting.

.

_A/N: Please read and review! Thank-kyuuuuuuu! ^_^_


	22. Conflict

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been working on my novel._

* * *

><p>With expertise born from years of wielding a sword taller than he was, Sephiroth flipped his masamune up so that the tip rested against his throat, and then cut through Tseng's fibrewire. Tseng fell back and landed on his back with a thud. Seph leapt on top of him, driving his elbow into Tseng's stomach like a piledriver. Tseng coughed blood.<p>

"Hey!" said Genesis. "Hey, guys, stop! Can't we all just do each other's hair and watch chick-flicks instead?"

They ignored him. For some reason, Tseng was smiling despite his injuries...

.

Zack dashed into the Weapons Development room and was greeted with a horrible sight.

Scarlet was straddling Cloud.

She had hitched her skirts up round her waist so that they formed a series of red, meaty wrinkles. Her arms cradled Cloud's head, like withered branches clinging to the last vestiges of summer, the summer of her girlhood that had long-since passed. In Scarlet's skullike face, Zack could see the shadows of the beautiful young woman she must have once been- a noble brow, now crinkly; large eyes, now flecked with cataracts and blood vessels that bulged.

She turned her head to face him, slowly, her old neck creaking.

"Ah, Zachary. You're just in time to witness the deflowering of Cloud."

"Not on my watch!" roared Zack, and with a roar, he pitched his sword at Scarlet. She caught it, however, and slithered to her feet, clawing out a gun from the shelf behind her.

"Oh, you like it kinky?" she said, creeping toward him, her varicose veins choking her shins. "I'm going to like the way you fight..."

Zack looked around desperately for a weapon. Unfortunately, Scarlet was between them all and him. She was now holding a gun in one hand and Zack's sword in the other, licking her flaking lips with a tongue like a rat's tail.

"I'm your main target; come on," she whispered sensuously. "Help me... ignite."

Zack tried to keep calm and think of a plan. But Scarlet was getting closer...

.

Tseng brought his knee up suddenly, surprising Sephiroth and knocking him off balance. In a second, Tseng had taken the advantage, rolling Seph over so that the raven-haired Turk was now on top. Tseng grinned, and for the first time, Sephiroth noticed the six-inch fangs poking out over Tseng's bottom lip.

"Genesis," yelled Sephiroth. "He's a vampire!"

"Correct, vweeheeheeheehee!" cackled Tseng. "And ze time has come to suck your blood, comrade Sephiroth!" Tseng leaned forward, anticipatingly, fingers caressing Sephiroth's neck, or more specifically, the bit of skin above his jugular, feeling the pulse that pulsed within. "Oh, you tempt me," murmured Tseng. "You tempt me..."

Sephiroth gulped. Unless he thought of something fast, he would soon join the ranks of the undead...

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Managed to get some Tom Jones in there, haha! ;) Felt it suited the sexy mood. Please read and review!_


End file.
